What You Don't Know
by xxxxFrEaKyMaThGiRlxxxx
Summary: First Fic Gabi is the school nerd troy bullies her but he doesn't know her secret she keeps trying to tell him in school but he won't listen finally she stands up to him and reveals her secret but will troy tell the truth about his secret M IN LATER CHAPT


**What You Don't Know**

Secrets have been hidden for years will love uncover them and will the truth be revealed. Gabriella is not who you think she is and Troy is hiding the pain he causes people. But why do the do it?

Gabriella Montez seems to be your average girl. She moves around a lot and has lived in many places. A few weeks ago she moved to Albuquerque and is about to start East High. But, Gabriella hides a secret that has been hidden for years. One day someone close to her heart discovers her secret and breaks her heart. Will things turn out okay?

Troy Bolton is basketball captain at East High. One night out clubbing her meets a girl he falls in love with. Then a new girl turns up at his school. Will he recognize her? But, Troy also hides a secret one that causes pain and misery and even death to some. Will he do this to his true love or will he change?

**Chapter 1The Meeting**

GM the world famous singer was at a well known club performing a gig. She was just beginning to sing her new song 'Drive'.

I don't claim to know it all  
I've had some wins I've had some falls  
The road is long and time is short  
I don't wanna spend too much time in thought  
I don't intend to play it safe  
I've gotta move to find my place  
I wasn't born for small talk crowds  
I know what I want and its not in this town  
I don't wanna just survive  
I'm gonna hit the road I'm gonna drive

_[Chorus_  
I've hit the highway, and I'm not coming home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive

Everything I said I meant, nothing comes by accident  
I'll change my name, change my face  
To want something better is no disgrace  
I'm just following the signs   
Keep my eyes ahead I'm gonna drive

_[Chorus_  
I've hit the highway, and I'm not coming home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive

I've come a long way  
I see the light of day  
I think I've found the answers I'm looking for   
And there ain't no reason  
For turning back, its just one life   
I'll play the hand I've got  
I'm gonna drive  
_[Chorus_  
I've hit the highway, and I'm not coming home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive

She was half way through the song when a certain blue eyed boy entered the club. She was caught up in his eyes and him in hers. But, she carried on singing still staring at him, he hadn't moved from that spot when their gaze first met. She finished and was done for the night so she decided to go speak with him.

GM walked off the stage towards him. _She's coming towards me, WOW she's hot and has a great voice. Troy what are you on about you have Sharpay you can't like her. Nah who cares I never liked Sharpay anyway I only went out with her because she wouldn't leave me alone. Tomorrow she's history._ He thought.

GM reached him still gazing into his eyes "Hey, I'm GM" "Hey, Oh I'm Troy" he replied smiling. _'Omg his voice is so damn sexy' _"Do you wanna join me for a drink" she asked hopefully, "Yeh I'd love to" they walked off and found her table it was away from the others no-one bothered them. the two sat down on the leather seats and began to chat.

"So do you have a real name other than GM" she laughed "Of course I do but you're just not allowed to know it. Well not until I know I'm allowed to tell you." he looked puzzled "What do you mean?" "Well because imp starting school in a week no-one is allowed to know my real name and if people found out I would never be left alone." Troy spoke up" But haven't you always gone to school" her smile disappeared and her face became blank "No. I used to be home schooled but I was always complaining. I hated it I just wanted to go to school so I could make friends as me not the singer you see in front of you. I wanted my friends to be real. Then finally my agent is letting me go because otherwise I said I would give up my career. So the plan is go to school and be in the background." her smile then came back. "finally" he exclaimed. She was shocked "excuse me" troy was laughing "I was waiting for you to smile again" she laughed. The two talked for a while longer when her manger came up, "Ga- I mean GM... we have to go" GM was disappointed "What?Why?" "Because we do! You have 5 minutes to say goodbye if your not with Derek at 11:47 I'm sending him over" "Fine" the manager left and GM turned to Troy "Hey I'm really sorry.. I'll tell you what" she took a picture out of her purse and wrote a number on the back "here is my number, call me and we'll meet up some time okay- I would love to see you again. Troy smiled taking the picture "Yeh sure me too" she kissed him on the cheek "goodbye troy". With that she left. Troy also left and put the picture in his pocket.


End file.
